pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1986 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1986. Specific locations *1986 in British music *1986 in Norwegian music Specific genres *1986 in country music *1986 in heavy metal music *1986 in hip hop music *1986 in jazz Events *January 30 – The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame holds its first induction ceremony with many rock pioneers attending. *May 28 – The Monkees held a press conference at the Hard Rock Cafe in New York City to officially announce that they would embark on a 100-plus city tour. The tour became one of the biggest grossing tours of the year. *June 10 – Bob Geldof is awarded with a knighthood in recognition of his work in organizing Live Aid and other concerts that raised millions of dollars for the starving people of Africa. *June 30 – Madonna releases her "True Blue" album, which tops the charts in over 28 countries & becomes the best selling album of 1986. *September 27 – A tour bus carrying the heavy metal band Metallica crashes in Sweden, killing their influential bassist, Cliff Burton. *November 17–18 – Billy Eckstine makes his final recordings, later released on his album Billy Eckstine Sings with Benny Carter. * December 12 – The Smiths play Brixton Academy, their last ever gig before their dissolution. * Approximate date – Axé (music) originates in Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1986'' Bands disbanded *''See Musical groups disestablished in 1986'' EPs released #Love's Easy Tears Cocteau Twins Albums released January–March April–June July–September October–December Release date unknown *''3.V'' – Zebra *''Awaken the Guardian'' – Fates Warning *''American Girls'' – American Girls *''Back in Line'' – Steeleye Span *''Between the Earth & Sky'' – Luba *''The Blind Leading the Naked'' – Violent Femmes *''BTO's Greatest'' – Bachman–Turner Overdrive *''Charlotte for Ever'' – Charlotte Gainsbourg *''Chasing Shadows'' – The Comsat Angels *''The Circle & The Square'' – Red Box *''The Colour of Spring'' – Talk Talk *''Concrete Blonde'' – Concrete Blonde *''A Date with Elvis'' – The Cramps *''David Foster'' – David Foster *''Dreaming in Sequence'' – Chrome *''Emotional'' – Juice Newton *''Especially for You'' – The Smithereens *''Good Earth'' – The Feelies *''Gruts'' – Ivor Cutler *''Hand to Mouth'' – General Public *''Headed for the Future'' – Neil Diamond *''Hey... Bo Diddley in Concert'' – Bo Diddley with Mainsqueeze *''Highlights of a Dangerous Life'' – The Johnnys *''Horse Bites Dog Cries'' – D.I. *''Horse Rotorvator'' – Coil *''Hwgr Grawth-Og'' – Datblygu *''In America EP'' – Britny Fox *''Inside'' – Matthew Sweet *''Isyu!'' – Ebiet G. Ade *''Journey to The Urge Within'' – Courtney Pine (debut) *''Keys to Imagination'' – Yanni *''Kings of Punk'' – Poison Idea *''Klymaxx'' – Klymaxx *''The Knife Feels Like Justice'' – Brian Setzer *''Le Mystère des Voix Bulgares'' – Le Mystère des Voix Bulgares *''Le Visage de l'Amour'' – Dalida *''Le sixième Jour'' – Dalida *''Letters Home'' – News from Babel *''Live Chronicles'' – Hawkwind *''London 0 Hull 4'' – The Housemartins *''Love in Bright Landscapes'' – The Triffids *''Lyle Lovett'' – Lyle Lovett *''Mad'' – Raven *''The Man'' – Bill Drummond *''Mind's Eye'' – Vinnie Moore *''Minuteflag'' – Minutemen/Black Flag *''Nerve War'' – Front Line Assembly *''Nine Lives'' – Bonnie Raitt *''Not of This Earth'' – Joe Satriani *''Nuovi eroi'' – Eros Ramazzotti *''On the Beach'' – Chris Rea *''One Foot in Hell'' – Cirith Ungol *''Paint Your Wagon'' – Red Lorry Yellow Lorry *''Permanent Sleep'' – Lowlife *''Prince Ivor'' – Ivor Cutler *''R&B Skeletons in the Closet'' – George Clinton *''The Rainmakers'' – The Rainmakers *''Reivax Au Bongo'' – Hector Zazou *''Running the Endless Mile'' – John Parr *''Sex Mad'' – NoMeansNo *''Shakin' Like a Human Being'' – Kim Mitchell *''Siempre Contigo'' – José José *''Strange Behavior'' – Animotion *''Songs from Liquid Days'' – Philip Glass *''Tacky Souvenirs of Pre-Revolutionary America'' – Culturcide *''They Don't Make Them Like They Used To'' – Kenny Rogers *''Thrill of a Lifetime'' – King Kobra *''Throwing Muses'' – Throwing Muses *''Tones'' – Eric Johnson *''Total Terror'' – Front Line Assembly *''The Touch'' – Alabama *''Transit'' – Ira Stein and Russel Walder *''Tutu'' – Miles Davis *''U-Vox'' – Ultravox *''Velvet & Steel'' – Dion DiMucci *''Vicious Pink'' – Vicious Pink *''Vicious Rumors'' – Timex Social Club *''Walkabout'' – The Fixx *''Wants You'' – Rough Cutt *''The Wedge'' – Pallas *''Weird Love'' – The Scientists *''Welcome Home'' – 'Til Tuesday *''While the City Sleeps...'' – George Benson *''Whispering Jack'' – John Farnham *''White Fields'' – The Escape Club *''Yemenite Songs'' – Ofra Haza *''Yesterday Started Tomorrow'' (EP) – Angry Samoans Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1986. Notable hits *"Absolute Beginners" – David Bowie *"Addicted To Love" (1985) – Robert Palmer *"All Cried Out" – Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam *"All I Ask of You" – Cliff Richard and Sarah Brightman *"All I Need Is a Miracle" (1985) – Mike + The Mechanics *"All The Things She Said" (1985) – Simple Minds *"Amanda" (recorded 1981) – Boston *"Baby Love" – Regina Richards *"Bad Boy" – Miami Sound Machine *"Be Good to Yourself" – Journey *"Best of Both Worlds" – Van Halen *"Brand New Lover" – Dead or Alive *"Breakout" – Swing Out Sister (charted in 1987 in U.S.) *"Bigmouth Strikes Again" – The Smiths *"Big Time" – Peter Gabriel *"Bizarre Love Triangle" – New Order *"Brother Louie" – Modern Talking *"Both to Each Other (Friends and Lovers)" – Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt *"Burning Heart" – Survivor *"Calling America" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Can't Wait Another Minute" – Five Star *"Candy" – Cameo *"Capitaine abandonné" – Gold *"The Captain of Her Heart" – Double (released in 1985) *"Chain Reaction" – Diana Ross *"Cheap Love" – Juice Newton *"Coming Around Again" – Carly Simon (released in UK in 1987) *"Conga" – Miami Sound Machine *"Crush on You" – The Jets *"Cry to Heaven" – Elton John *"Dancing on the Ceiling" – Lionel Richie *"Danger Zone" – Kenny Loggins *"(I Just) Died In Your Arms" – Cutting Crew (charted in 1987 in the U.S.) *"Don't Forget Me (When I'm Gone)" – Glass Tiger *"Don't Stand So Close to Me '86" – The Police *"Dreams" – Van Halen *"The Edge of Heaven" – Wham! *"En Rouge et Noir" – Jeanne Mas *"Ève lève-toi" – Julie Pietri *"Everybody Have Fun Tonight" – Wang Chung *"The Final Countdown" – Europe *"Flash" – Princess Stéphanie of Monaco *"Friends and Lovers" – Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson **also recorded as "Both to Each Other" by country music artists Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt *"French Kissin' In The USA" – Debbie Harry *"Girl Can't Help It" – Journey *"Glory of Love" – Peter Cetera *"Go Home" – Stevie Wonder *"The Greatest Love of All" – Whitney Houston *"Harlem Shuffle" – The Rolling Stones *"Heartbeat" – Don Johnson *"He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)" – Alice Cooper *"Higher Love" – Steve Winwood *"Hip to Be Square" – Huey Lewis and the News *"Holding Back the Years" (1985) – Simply Red (originally released in 1985, but flopped) *"Human" – Human League *"I Can't Wait" – Nu Shooz *"I Want to Wake Up with You" – Boris Gardiner *"If I Say Yes" – Five Star *"If She Knew What She Wants" – Bangles *"If You Leave" – Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark *"In the Army Now" – Status Quo *"Invisible Touch" – Genesis *"In Too Deep" – Genesis (charted in 1987 in the U.S.) *"Jody" – Jermaine Stewart *"Jumpin' Jack Flash" – Aretha Franklin *"A Kind of Magic" – Queen *"Keep Your Hands to Yourself" — The Georgia Satellites *"The Kid's American" – Jermaine Stewart *"Kiss" – Prince and the Revolution *"Kyrie" – Mr. Mister *"La puerta de Alcalá" – Ana Belén and Víctor Manuel *"The Lady in Red" – Chris de Burgh (charted in 1987 in the U.S.) *"La Isla Bonita" – Madonna *"Land of Confusion" – Genesis *"Le Sixième Jour" – Dalida *"Leave Me Alone" – Michael Jackson *"Les Bêtises" – Sabine Paturel *"Les Démons de minuit" – Images *"Lessons in Love" – Level 42 *"Libertine" – Mylène Farmer *"Live to Tell" – Madonna *"Living In America" – James Brown *"Living Doll" – Cliff Richard and The Young Ones featuring Hank B. Marvin *"Livin' On a Prayer" – Bon Jovi *"Locked In" – Judas Priest *"Love Touch" – Rod Stewart *"Love Walks In" – Van Halen *"Mad About You" – Belinda Carlisle *"Manic Monday" – The Bangles *"Master of Puppets" – Metallica *"A Matter of Trust" – Billy Joel *"Misfit" – Curiosity Killed the Cat *"Modern Woman" – Billy Joel *"Mountains" – Prince *"Move Away" – Culture Club *"My Hometown" (1984) – Bruce Springsteen *"Nasty" – Janet Jackson *"Never as Good as the First Time" – Sade *"The Next Time I Fall" – Peter Cetera and Amy Grant *"Nikita" – Elton John *"No One Is to Blame" (originally recorded in 1985) – Howard Jones *"No Promises" – Icehouse *"Nobody's Fool" – Cinderella *"Notorious" – Duran Duran *"Now and Forever (You and Me)" – Anne Murray *"Old Flame" – Juice Newton *"On My Own" – Patti Labelle and Michael McDonald *"Open Your Heart" – Madonna *"Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" – Pet Shop Boys *"Ouragan" – Princess Stéphanie of Monaco *"Overjoyed" – Stevie Wonder *"Papa Don't Preach" – Madonna *"Peace Sells" – Megadeth *"Point of No Return" – Nu Shooz *"Pressure Down" – John Farnham *"Pretty in Pink" – The Psychedelic Furs *"Private Number" – The Jets *"A Question of Lust" – Depeche Mode *"A Question of Time" – Depeche Mode *"¿A quién le importa?" – Alaska *"Raining Blood" – Slayer *"Rain or Shine" – Five Star *"Rock Me Amadeus" – Falco *"Rough Boy" (1985) – ZZ Top *"The Rumour" – Jeanette Jurado and George Michael *"Rumors" – Timex Social Club *"Ruthless People" – Mick Jagger *"Sara" (1985) – Starship *"Say You Really Want Me" – Kim Wilde (North American issue) *"Schoolgirl" – Kim Wilde *"Showing Out (Get Fresh at the Weekend)" – Mel and Kim *"Silent Running" (1985) – Mike + The Mechanics * "Skin Trade" (song) - Duran Duran *"Sledgehammer" – Peter Gabriel *"Slice of Heaven" – Dave Dobbyn *"Slow Rivers" – Cliff Richard and Elton John *"Small Town" (1985) – John Cougar Mellencamp *"So Far, So Good" – Sheena Easton *"Something About You" (1985) – Level 42 *"Sometimes" – Erasure *"Somewhere" – Barbra Streisand *"Stripped" – Depeche Mode *"Stuck with You" – Huey Lewis and the News *"Suburbia" – Pet Shop Boys *"Sweet Freedom" – Michael McDonald *"The Sweetest Taboo" (1985) – Sade *"System Addict" – Five Star *"Take Me Home Tonight" – Eddie Money *"Take My Breath Away" – Berlin *"Taken In" – Mike + The Mechanics *"That Was Then, This Is Now" – The Monkees *"Tender Love" – Force MD's *"That's What Friends Are For" – Dionne Warwick (duets with Elton John, Gladys Knight and Stevie Wonder) *"The Rain" – Oran "Juice" Jones *"The Themes from 'EastEnders' and 'Howards Way'" – The Shadows *"Teenage Frankenstein" – Alice Cooper *"(There's Gonna Be) A Showdown" – The Johnnys *"These Dreams" (1985) – Heart *"Throw Your Arms Around Me" – Hunters & Collectors *"Throwing It All Away" – Genesis *"Thorn in My Side" – Eurythmics *"Turbo Lover" – Judas Priest *"True Blue"- Madonna *"True Colors" – Cyndi Lauper *"Twist and Shout" – The Beatles *"Two People" – Tina Turner *"Two of Hearts" – Stacey Q *"Typical Male" – Tina Turner *"Venus" – Bananarama *"Voyage, voyage" – Desireless *"Walk Like an Egyptian" – The Bangles *"Walk This Way" – Run DMC featuring Aerosmith *"War" – Bruce Springsteen *"Wasted Years" – Iron Maiden *"The Way It Is" – Bruce Hornsby and the Range *"We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" – Jermaine Stewart *"We're Ready" (recorded 1981) – Boston *"Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" – Metallica *"What Have You Done for Me Lately" – Janet Jackson *"What You Need" – INXS *"When You Gonna" – Rick Astley *"When I Think of You" – Janet Jackson *"Who's Johnny?" – El DeBarge *"Why Can't This Be Love" – Van Halen *"Word Up!"- Cameo *"Words Get in the Way" – Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *"Wouldn't It Be Good" – Nik Kershaw *"You Can Call Me Al" – Paul Simon *"You Give Love a Bad Name" – Bon Jovi *"You Got It All" – The Jets *"You Keep Me Hangin' On" – Kim Wilde *"Your Love" – The Outfield *"Your Wildest Dreams" – The Moody Blues Published popular music * "All I Ask of You" w.m. Andrew Lloyd Webber * "Crush On You" w.m. Jerry Knight & Aaron Zigman * "I Used To Be An Animal, But I'm Alright Now" w.m. Eric Burdon * "The Lady in Red" w.m. Chris de Burgh * "True Colors" Cyndi Lauper * Montego Bay Amazulu – a minor hit in the U.S. in September. Classical music *Malcolm Arnold – Symphony No. 9 *Pascal Bentoiu – Symphony No. 7 ("Volume"), Op.29 *Elliott Carter – String Quartet No.4 *George Crumb – An Idyll for the Misbegotten (Images III) for amplified flute and percussion (three players). *George Crumb – Federico's Little Songs for Children for soprano, flute/piccolo/alto flute/bass flute, and harp *Mario Davidovsky – Salvos for flute, clarinet, harp, percussion, violin and cello *Jacob Druckman – Reflections on the Nature of Water, for solo marimba *Ludovico Einaudi – Movimento *Peter Eötvös – Chinese Opera *Morton Feldman **''For Christian Wolff'', for flute and piano/celesta **''For Stefan Wolpe'', for choir and 2 vibraphones *Lorenzo Ferrero **''La fuga di Foscolo'' **''Anemia'' (film score) **Passacaglia, for flute, clarinet, and string quartet **Intermezzo "Portella della Ginestra" **''Ninna-nanna'' *Karel Goeyvaerts – **''De Heilige Stad'' (The Holy City), for chamber orchestra **''De Zeven Segels'' (The Seven Seals), for string quartet *Martun Israelyan **Violin Concerto **Sonata No. 2 for cello and piano *György Kurtág – Three Ancient Inscriptions, for voice and piano *Alvin Lucier – Hommage to James Tenney, for double bass and pure wave oscillator *Witold Lutoslawski – Chain 3 for Orchestra *Per Nørgård **Viola Concerto No. 1 Remembering Child **''Najader'' (The Naiads) *Krzysztof Penderecki – The Song of Cherubin *Paul Schoenfield – Café Music for Piano Trio Opera *Harrison Birtwistle's opera The Mask of Orpheus is premiered in London, UK on May 21 *Rudolf Brucci – Gilgamesh *Lorenzo Ferrero's opera Salvatore Giuliano is premiered at the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma on January 25 *Lee Hoiby – The Tempest *Gian-Carlo Menotti – Goya *Michael Nyman – The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat Jazz Musical theater * La Cage aux Folles – London production * Charlie Girl – London revival * Chess – London production * Me and My Girl – Broadway revival * The Phantom Of The Opera – London production * [[Time (musical)|''Time (musical)]]'' – London production * Sweet Charity – Broadway revival Musical films * Absolute Beginners * HMS Pinafore * Long Da Lishkara * Little Shop of Horrors * Naam * Otello Musical television * Barnum Music festivals * Inaugural Festival International de Louisiane Births *January 2 – Trombone Shorty, American trumpet and trombone player *January 3 – Lloyd Polite, American singer (N-Toon) *January 5 — Teppei Koike, Japanese singer and actor *January 6 – Alex Turner, singer and guitarist (Arctic Monkeys) *January 7 – Megan Washington, Australian musician and singer-songwriter *January 11 – Mithoon, Indian film score composer and singer *January 17 – Chloe Rose Lattanzi, American singer and actress *January 20 ** Victoria Asher, American keyboard player ** Kevin Parker (musician), Australian singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and record producer *January 26 – Katie Waissel, English singer-songwriter *January 26 **Hero, Korean singer (TVXQ) **Matt Heafy, singer, and guitarist (Trivium) *January 28 – Michael Paynter, Australian singer-songwriter and musician *February 2 – Blaine Larsen, US country singer *February 6 — U-Know, Korean singer (TVXQ) *February 14 – Tiffany Thornton, American actress *February 15 – Amber Riley, American actress, stage performer, singer and author *February 19 – Maria Mena, Norwegian singer *February 21 – Charlotte Church, Welsh singer *February 23 – Skylar Grey, American singer songwriter *February 25 — Danny Saucedo, Swedish singer *February 26 ** Crystal Kay, Japanese singer, songwriter, radio host and actress. ** Juliet Simms, American Singer-songwriter, model and former front woman of the band Automatic Loveletter.. *March 3 – Stacie Orrico, American singer, songwriter and occasional actress *March 6 – Maya Postepski, Canadian musician and producer *March 9 ** Brittany Snow, American actress, producer and singer ** Young Fyre, American record producer (Britney Spears, Tech N9ne, Jaden Smith) *March 12 – Danny Jones, British musician, singer and guitarist (McFLY) *March 13 – Rose Elinor Dougall, English singer, songwriter and musician (Mark Ronson, The Pipettes) *March 14 – Este Arielle Haim, Multi-instrumentalist, and singer, member of sisterhood and band Hiam (Haim, American pop rock band from Los Angeles) *March 15 **Adrianne Leon, American actress and singer **Natalie Prass, American singer-songwriter *March 17 – Andrew Goldstein (musician), American singer, songwriter and record producer *March 18 – Lykke Li, Swedish singer, songwriter and model *March 20 ** Ruby Rose, Australian model, DJ, recording artist, actress, television presenter, and former MTV VJ ** Dean Geyer, South African–Australian singer-songwriter and actor ** Oscar Görres, Swedish songwriter, record producer and musician *March 22 – Amy Studt, English singer, songwriter and musician *March 26 ** Jonny Craig, Canadian singer and songwriter ** Jonathan Groff, American singer and actor *March 28 – Lady Gaga, American singer, songwriter, activist and pianist *April 2 **Lee DeWyze, American singer-songwriter ** Mykki Blanco, American rapper, performance artist, poet and activist. *April 4 — Eunhyuk, Korean singer (Super Junior) *April 8 **Bridget Kelly, American singer-songwriter **Erika Sawajiri, Japanese actress and singer *April 28 – Jenna Ushkowitz, South Korean-born American actress, singer, and podcast host *April 30 – Dianna Agron, American actress, singer, and dancer. *May 13 — Alexander Rybak, Norwegian singer *May 14 **Alyosha, Ukrainian singer **Joseph Attieh, Lebanese singer ** Amy Shark, Australian indie singer-songwriter and producer * May 17 – Hannah Lux Davis, American music video director *May 21 ** Myra, American singer ** Da'Vine Joy Randolph, American actress and singer *May 30 – Claudia Beni, Croatian pop singer. *May 31 — Sopho Khalvashi, Georgian musician *June 5 – Gin Wigmore, New Zealand singer-songwriter *June 10 — Tinchy Stryder, English rapper and producer *June 13 – DJ Snake, French DJ and record producer *June 24 – Solange Knowles, American singer, songwriter, activist, model, and actress (Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams) *June 25 – Aya Matsuura, Japanese singer *June 27 – Drake Bell, American actor/singer/musician *June 28 – Kellie Pickler, American Idol singer *June 29 – Austin Drage, British actor and singer *July 2 – Lindsay Lohan, American actress, musician, singer/songwriter, businesswoman and model *July 5 – Adam Young, American singer-songwriter and producer (Owl City and Sky Sailing) *July 21 – Rebecca Ferguson (singer), British singer and songwriter *August 1 – Marissa Paternoster, American artist, singer and guitarist (Screaming Females) *August 19 – Christina Perri, American singer/songwriter, musician and artist *August 26 **Laza Morgan, singer **Cassie, American singer, dancer * August 28 – Florence Welch, English musician, singer-songwriter, music producer, author, poet and performer, (Florence and the Machine). * August 29 – Lea Michele, American singer, actress *September 12 – Emmy Rossum, American actress and singer *September 19 – Ilya Salmanzadeh, Swedish music producer * September 21 – Lindsey Stirling, American violinist, dancer, youtuber, record producer and performance artist *September 27 – Alison Wonderland, Australian electronic dance music DJ, producer and singer *October 6 – Meg Myers, American singer-songwriter *October 22 – Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer, actress *October 24 – Drake, Canadian rapper, actor, entertainer. *October 29 – Nataly Dawn, American musician *November 3 – Jasmine Trias, Filipino-American singer-entertainer *November 5 – BoA, South Korean singer *November 8 – Nikola Rachelle, British recording artist and songwriter *November 15 – Jerry Roush, American singer-songwriter (Of Mice & Men, Sky Eats Airplane, and Glass Cloud) *November 20 — Oliver Sykes, English heavy metal vocalist (Bring Me the Horizon) *November 21 – Colleen Ballinger, American comedian, actress, singer and YouTube personality *November 25 – Katie Cassidy, American actress, singer, voice actress *December 8 – Kate Voegele, American singer-songwriter and actress *December 15 — Xiah, Korean singer (TVXQ) *December 20 — Anoop Desai, American singer-songwriter *December 30 ** Ellie Goulding, English singer-songwriter ** Caity Lotz, American singer, dancer, actor, martial artist * unknown: Deaths *January 4 – Phil Lynott, bassist/singer and co-founder of Thin Lizzy, 36 (heart failure & pneumonia) *January 6 – Joe Farrell, jazz saxophonist, 48 (bone cancer) *January 8 – Pierre Fournier, cellist, 79 *February 2 – Francisco Mignone, composer, 88 *February 14 – Edmund Rubbra, composer, 84 *February 15 – Galliano Masini, operatic tenor, 90 *March 4 **Richard Manuel (The Band), 42 (suicide) **Howard Greenfield, songwriter, 49 (AIDS) *March 11 – Sonny Terry, blues musician, 74 *March 21 – Raymond Burke, jazz clarinetist, 81 *March 22 – Mark Dinning, US singer, 52 (heart attack) *March 30 – James Cagney, US actor, singer and dancer, 86 *March 31 – O'Kelly Isley of the Isley Brothers, 48 (heart attack) *April 1 – Donald Grobe, operatic tenor, 56 *April 3 – Peter Pears, opera singer and partner of Benjamin Britten, 75 *April 6 – Boris Gutnikov, violinist, 54 *April 8 – Yukiko Okada, singer, 18 (suicide) *April 13 – Dorothy Ashby, jazz harpist and composer, 53 (cancer) *April 19 **Dag Wirén, composer, 80 **Estelle Yancey, blues singer, 90 *June 3 – Anna Neagle, actress, singer and dancer, 81 *June 13 – Benny Goodman, bandleader, 77 *June 14 – Alan Jay Lerner, lyricist, 67 *June 16 – Maurice Duruflé, composer, 84 *June 17 – Kate Smith, singer, 79 *June 29 – Dusolina Giannini, operatic soprano, 83 *July 3 – Rudy Vallee, singer, 84 *July 18 – Don Wilkerson, saxophonist *July 31 – Teddy Wilson, jazz pianist, 73 *September 27 – Cliff Burton (Metallica), 24 (tour bus accident) *September 28 – Robert Helpmann, dancer and choreographer, 77 *October 16 – Arthur Grumiaux, violinist, 65 *October 22 – Thorgeir Stubø, Norwegian jazz guitarist, 42 *November 1 – Sippie Wallace, blues singer, 88 *November 3 – Eddie Davis, saxophonist, 64 *November 6 – Elisabeth Grümmer, operatic soprano, 75 *November 7 – Tracy Pew, bass guitarist, 28 (brain hemorrhage) *November 13 – Rudolf Schock, operatic tenor, 71 *November 18 – Lajos Bárdos, composer and conductor, 87 *November 22 – Scatman Crothers, singer, dancer and musician, 76 *December 1 – Horace Heidt, pianist and bandleader, 85 *December 10 – Kate Wolf, folk singer and songwriter, 44 (leukemia) *December 30 – Charles Magnante, accordionist, composer, arranger, author, and educator, 81 Awards *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame opened; the following artists were the first inductees: Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, James Brown, Ray Charles, Sam Cooke, Fats Domino, The Everly Brothers, Buddy Holly, Jerry Lee Lewis, Little Richard and record producer Sam Phillips. *Grammy Awards of 1986 *Eurovision Song Contest 1986 *28th Japan Record Awards Charts List of no. 1 hits *Hot 100 no. 1 hits of 1986 – U.S. US Top 40 Hits of 1986 See also * Record labels established in 1986 References Category:1986 in music Category:20th century in music Category:Years in music